He Whispers Poison
by Therm
Summary: 'They left you. Jus' like they left me'. Daryl glanced his way but only for a moment before looking away. It was too dark for them to see one another anyway. 'Told ya, didn't I? Right back before it all went to shit, told ya that group would cost us. Nearly cost us our damn lives'
1. Chapter 1

**Title: He Whispers Poison**  
**Summary:** '_They left you. Jus' like they left me'. _Daryl glanced his way but only for a moment before looking away. It was too dark for them to see one another anyway. '_Told ya, didn't I? Right back before it all went to shit, told ya that group would cost us. Nearly cost us our damn lives!'  
_Daryl & Merle's journey from Woodbury back to the prison is tough. But getting to the prison, will be the easiest thing they have to do.  
**Notes: **I've made a decision not to include one of the main developments from 'Made to Suffer' involving some certain characters. It's just easier for me to do it this way.  
I also don't think this is what will happen, but who wants someone to write a fic that's exactly what ends up happening?  
Also worth noting that I don't read the comics so there's no spoilers for them in here.  
**Warnings:** **Spoilers for 'Made to Suffer', the mid-season finale for season three.**

* * *

1. He Whispers Poison

_He whispers poison. _

It's like he's never been away, let alone months without him. They'd escaped, somehow.  
A distraction, a miracle. An angel.  
They had no vehicle, no weapons and so they'd relied on their stealth and they'd been careful. Stayed out of sight of walkers and those from Woodbury who might be trying to track them. They'd never find the Dixon boys if they didn't want to be found though.

They didn't talk about what they were doing, where they were going. Daryl just started to head back to the prison. And Merle followed. It took them longer than it should have though. They couldn't get caught.

They were armed with sticks and stones and hoped that they may indeed, break some bones, or at least crush a skull.

He walked until he had to stop. He couldn't go on any more even knowing that they weren't safe, he had to rest. And without saying anything, Merle knew too. So they stopped and sat beneath a couple of trees, backs resting against the harsh bark, facing one another so that they could watch for danger approaching the other.

That was when the words started.

"They left you. Jus' like they left me," Daryl glanced his way but only for a moment before looking away. It was too dark for them to see one another anyway. "Told ya, didn't I? Right back before it all went to shit, told ya that group would cost us. Nearly cost us our damn lives!"

Daryl wanted to protest. Say that it was all Merle's fault anyway. Kidnapping Maggie and Glenn, living in such an insane place to start with but he didn't really have the energy for it. Because everything was fucked.

He could barely defend the very group that had left Woodbury while he was still there. He wondered if they'd even waited, hoped he turn up.  
Had they noticed at all?  
Of course they had. How could they not notice? Maybe it wasn't about that, maybe it was that he just wasn't worth the trouble.

_How long was it? Back in Atlanta? I can't really recall the hours I spent on that rooftop, waiting for them to come back. Was light when they left... two days? Does that sound 'bout right? _

Daryl shrugged. If Merle didn't see it, he didn't seem to care. He didn't have the energy to hate right now.  
Merle always did.

A stab of pain made Daryl wince and his hand lay across the tender area. He wondered how far they were from the prison. Wondered whether Rick had managed to get Glenn and Maggie back safely. Wondered if the others back at the prison were okay, if Carol was worrying over him. Wondered a little about the woman with the sword who'd vanished while they were at Woodbury and where she was.

"Get some rest, bro. I'll keep an eye out for trouble for a few hours".

It wasn't a request, so Daryl closed his eyes and let exhaustion take him.

* * *

Merle had all but pushed Daryl into the bush when he'd seen the walkers up ahead.

Merle crouched down behind a tree and watched the walkers as they made their way through the trees, thankfully none of them heading in the brothers direction. They waited a few minutes after the last one was out of sight before Merle stood up and took in their surroundings. The walkers were gone for now and he looked down into the bush where Daryl was hidden.

"Ya can come out now," Merle encouraged. He knew when his brother was pissed and he saw it in his face as he emerged.

"Couldn't you just have told me?" Daryl exclaimed.

"Don't get all pissy with me, bro. Don't want to have to slap you round that thick head of yours to remind you that talking will draw them walkers to us quicker than the sound of a bush rustling will. So untwist them panties and lets get moving."

TBC.

**Note:** I've never written much of Merle before. I need to get to grips with him so you know... sorry if he's lame.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Merle lead the way, stopping occasionally when Daryl started to drag behind. He was reminded of the times they went hunting as kids, how Daryl could never keep up with his big brother on those old days and he wasn't fairing much better now. He waited impatiently for Daryl to catch up with him and when he reached him, Daryl took the chance to rest.  
Merle took the chance to berate Daryl.

"Thought you wanted to get back to your precious group, huh? Ain't ever gonna make it if you keep dragging your heels. C'mon now," he chided, patting Daryl roughly on the arm before taking off again.

* * *

They sat down for the night with some berries to eat, barely anything for them really, but it was a little fuel to keep them going.

"So, this Rick fella?"

"What about 'im?"

"How'd ya know he's gonna welcome us in with open arms?"

"After what you did to Glenn and Maggie, doubt you'll be welcomed in anywhere," Daryl corrected.

"So what, you leave your brother at the gates and go on in without me?"

"I talk to him. We'll work somthin' out."

Merle watched Daryl as he tried to find a comfortable spot to rest. "What's he done for you that makes him such a good man, huh?"

Daryl shrugged.

"Left you behind," Merle reminded Daryl. "Left us both."

* * *

Merle didn't say it, but he was a little worried. Daryl's pace was slowing them down badly and he wasn't likely to pick up speed without anything to keep him going. He needed food and water, time for his wounds to heal and a proper rest. Merle had to get him back to the prison and that worried him.

Whatever he thought about the group, Daryl seemed to trust them, trust this Rick which baffled Merle even more. He'd left Daryl behind and Daryl knew that Rick had left Merle behind, and there was nothing that Daryl could pinpoint as to why he trusted the man so much.

It was something he'd had to work on, Merle decided.

A twig snapping in the distance had him alert and he looked to Daryl who still slept soundly. Merle peered round the tree and saw two flash lights cutting through the darkness. Damn.

He carefully stood up and took a quick glance down at Daryl before he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The blow came out of nowhere and Daryl struggled and kicked out, unsure what the hell was happening.

It took his brain a few seconds to realise it wasn't a walker attacking him and a few more to realise that Merle was nowhere in sight. Had he been taken by surprise? Daryl imagined his brother bound and gagged sat behind a tree, helpless.

He kicked out at the nearest guy to him, managed to knock him away, but the guy on his other side pinned him down quickly before he was even sitting up. And then two blows to the side of the head making his head spin, the world a dizzy mess. His stomach groaned in protest at the lurching world around him and he thought he might possibly throw up right there and then. But he held on.

"C'mon, hurry up with that?" The guy holding Daryl said to the other was sorting through a bag. He turned his attention back to Daryl and snarled, "The Governor's gonna kill you himself this time," He threatened.  
He didn't hear Merle until he was upon him and the grunt was dead at his feet, Merle's replaced right hand speared through him, and he was upon the other man in seconds, killed him with a swift stab through the chest and destroying the brain to stop the corpse from rising again.

Daryl has struggled up a little and stared blankly at the scene before him. And then his eyes glanced past Merle and he saw the walkers before their moans started to drift through the peaceful night.

Merle dragged the bodies out from behind the tree, hoping that when the walkers came upon them, they would stop and devour the flesh and he and Daryl have escaped by then. "C'mon," Merle said as he headed into the more over grown area of the woods.

* * *

They'd travelled through the rest of the night and it was still dark when Merle scouted ahead, finding the fence of the prison.

He was relieved to see it, and headed back into the woods to where he'd left Daryl.  
When he reached him he gave him the good news. "We're about 10 minutes away. Can you make it?"

Daryl nodded but held up a hand to protest as Merle advanced to give his brother a hand up. "No point movin' until light, they don't have anyone on watch. Jus' be stuck outside."

Merle nodded and say down beside Daryl. They could wait a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes**: Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad some people still bother to give feedback. :)

* * *

3.

They must have had a stroke of luck when they eventually broke from the cover of the woods.

Daryl spotted Carl outside and before he knew it, Rick and Carl were heading down towards the gates. They opened the first gate quickly before Rick paused and eyed Merle and his knew 'arm'. "You take that off before you come in here," Rick ordered.

Merle narrowed his eyes at him, unhappily but complied. "Sure thing officer," Merle mocked. He unstrapped the attachment and dropped it to the ground.

"You make one wrong move and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger," Rick warned. He unlocked the door and moved slowly towards the weapon on the ground. Carl's gun stayed trained on Merle, his expression deadly serious.  
Merle took in the two generations of Grimes' and knew that both were more serious about shooting him than Glenn and Maggie had been, both lacking the conviction to actually pull the trigger. He knew either one of these two would have no trouble.  
Rick only took his eyes off Merle when he had to grab Merle's new arm and just as he did, Daryl lurched forward slightly where he stood, exhaustion threatening to take him any minute. Rick moved back quickly at the movement he saw out of the corner of his eye, not quite trusting the situation.

"Okay, now move to the next gate, nice and slowly," Rick ordered. He realised with some regret that Daryl was following his orders just as strictly as Merle, yet for now it might not be a bad thing. In the few seconds he'd glanced at Daryl he looked about ready to pass out and if he did, if he was stood beside his brother, he'd surely try and break his fall. If Rick had to do it, then he'd have to take his eyes of Merle and that wasn't something he wanted to do.

Rick locked the first gate and then unlocked the next one as they headed towards the prison.

* * *

Merle didn't think Daryl would actually make it all the way to the prison under his own power but he did.

They entered C Block with the same slow, deliberate pace, making sure no one fired by accident.

"Carl, get everyone down to the cells and lock the door, okay?" Rick asked, handing Merle's attachment to him for it to be stored out of reach safely.

Carl nodded and went ahead of the others to do as he was told. Daryl lead the way into the prison while Rick locked the three of them in the room together.

"Sit down," Rick said. He couldn't deny the pair looked banged up, especially Daryl. Both of them sat down. Carl was stood at the door, watching what was happening and Rick looked to him. "Get some water and bring it in," Rick asked.

Rick had lowered his weapon now, feeling like with the distance and the surroundings, things were calmer. "What happened?" he asked. When neither brother spoke, Rick re-addressed the question. "Daryl? What happened?"

He shrugged. "Nothin'. We escaped and came here,"

Rick didn't believe that was the whole story for a minute but if that was all Daryl wanted to talk about right now, then he could deal with that. Carl unlocked the door and bought a jug of water, set it down on the table and pulled two plastic tumblers from his pocket setting them on the table too. Rick reached across and poured drinks for the men.

No one said anything as the brothers both took several sips of water. Daryl set his back down while Merle kept hold of his.

"Thanks, Carl," Rick said as a way of letting him know to go back to the other side of the door. He unlocked it again and stepped through but before he could close it, Maggie had barged through, fire in her eyes, anger written on her face and it was all directed at Merle.

"You can't be serious, Rick. He needs to go."

Glenn was behind her in a second and the other stood by the door. Daryl couldn't stand to look at Glenn's beaten face so stared down at the water instead as insults started to fly. It took a few moments of arguing and shouting before Rick had them under control and back on the other side of the door once again.

Carl seemed to be the only one not drawn into the arguments as he kept his steely gaze on Merle Dixon, hand poised to draw his gun the second he made a move.

As Glenn and the others moved away, Hershel stayed at the door where Rick once again was locking the door.

"Need any medical assistance in there?" he offered.

Rick looked round at the two men. Daryl shook his head no and Merle looked at at his brother sceptically. "Thought you were pissin' blood?"

Daryl shot Merle a dark look. "I'm fine," he insisted, taking another drink of his water and looking at something much more interesting on the drab walls.

"Thanks Hershel," Rick said nodding as Hershel left them to it for now. Rick made a mental note to try and talk to Daryl later.

He wasn't really sure what he was going to do. Since he'd got back, he very much expected Daryl to turn up again with Merle. He feared maybe he'd just come for his stuff and then head off with Merle but it seemed like they planned to stick around.

Ideally, Merle would would leave the group and they could continue as before. But he didn't see Merle leaving Daryl behind. Glenn had said how obsessed with knowing where Daryl was Merle had been and that was all he asked about. Maggie said The Governor had just asked where they were camped out and Rick couldn't figure out whether Merle's story was just to gain sympathy from Glenn or whether he really did only care about Daryl.

He was here now. Had he abandoned Woodbury?

Either way, whatever they did, someone would be upset. Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Michonne... even Rick himself didn't really want Merle here. And only Daryl wanted him here.

"Here's what's going to happen. You can have a cell, but you're locked in and only come out when we say you can. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what'll happen afterwards."

It was the best he could do.

Carl opened the door and Rick lead Merle to the first cell.

"Where's your cell at?" Merle asked Daryl.

"I'm on the perch," Daryl said, simply, watching his brother incarcerated.

Rick watched the knowing look that passed over Merle's face. He knew the reason why Daryl couldn't stand to be in the cell and he looked at Rick, smirked slightly. He knew and he wanted to rub it in Rick's face.

Daryl watched as Rick locked Merle in the cell and when he turned from the locked cage, he saw anger in Daryl's eyes directed at him.

"We'll sort something out," Rick said, hoping to be of some comfort to Daryl, but the hunter turned from him and headed slowly and carefully up to the perch.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Merle had no choice but watch the others go about their business as he sat in the cell.

He received some dark glares from the others, especially Michonne, Glenn and Maggie.  
He watched as the others all went outside the prison building, he assumed to discuss what they'd do with him and wondered how pissed Daryl would be that they'd talked about it without him.

He hadn't seen anything from his brother since he walked off past the cell, and he moved to the bars of the cell, trying to catch a glimpse of him. When the others returned, he was still pressed up to the bars.

"Hey," he said. Mostly he was ignored and he tried again. "Hey! One of y'all needs to go check on my brother, make sure he's okay," he insisted. "I weren't lying about the blood thing either. He jus' don't like people to make a fuss,"

Rick looked at Merle thoughtfully. "So what happened?" Merle resisted, waiting for someone to move towards Daryl but no one did. "Well?" Rick pressed.

"You ain't gonna help him until I tell you somethin'?"

"We need to know what happened, so Hershel knows what he's dealing with," Rick explained calmly.

Some of the others moved out of Merle's view. But the old guy, Hershel he assumed and the woman with the short hair with the asshole husband stood by, listening in.

"I don't know much of what happened. The Governor had the whole town wound up about terrorists and said I was a traitor 'cause I lead ya'll there. Then he bought out Daryl and the town was callin' for our deaths. Think when he realised the attack was over he had some time, so he promised 'em a show and locked us away." Merle shrugged. "Don't know what happened to Daryl, but when we were making our way here, some guys got us. Smacked 'im round the head a few times. Nothing bad though. Didn't knock 'im out. I don't know anything else."

Rick nodded and turned to Hershel for him to take a look at Daryl.

* * *

Carol was worried.

When everyone else had been there for dinner, Daryl was still sleeping, so she'd woken him and given him a bowl of food and left him to it.

The rest of the group stayed together eating, careful of what they said with Merle locked in his cell a few feet away. Carol went to get Daryl's bowl before she went to clean up and found the food untouched.

She looked around herself first before she spoke, made sure no one was close enough to hear them.

"Hey, you need to eat something," she told him gently.

"I ain't hungry," he said simply.

She sat down at the top of the perch. "Merle said you haven't eaten in days. You'll get sick. Just a mouthful, please?" she almost begged.

She saw his eyes look down at the bowlful of food before he looked away and he almost seemed to pale at the idea of taking a mouthful as he shook his head no.

She worried that he was getting sick. And then she remembered Merle saying about the bleeding and started to think maybe his stomach hurt too much to eat. Or that if he was sick, vomiting would cause him a lot of pain.

She decided it was best to talk to Hershel about it and see what he thought. She picked up the bowl and smiled. "Get some rest, okay?"

He watched her as she descended down the stairs, sitting up as she left him behind. He looked towards the cell where Merle was being kept. Merle was sat on the floor by the bars, and he looked up towards Daryl.

Daryl grabbed the poncho he used as a pillow and headed down the stairs.

He could see the others sat around the table and on the stairs and how they might think he was coming out to them, but he veered towards the end cell.

He dropped the poncho on the floor and sat down beside his brothers, only the bars from the cell between them.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

It was the next morning and Rick still had no idea what he was going to do.

He walked around outside the prison, feeding his daughter. Carol came up beside him, looking at the baby, smiling broadly at her.

"Have you made a decision about Merle?"

Rick shook his head no. "We tried to talk about it yesterday, it didn't go so well. Understandably not a lot of people want him around. You only have to look at Glenn to see why," Rick said.

"What about Daryl?" Carol asked.

"It wouldn't be a hard choice to make if it wasn't for him," Rick stated.

"You can't make him choose, Rick. It'll kill him. He loves this group but Merle's his brother and I don't think we can ever understand what they've been through together."

"I'd never force a decision like that," Rick said. "I don't know how we can make this work without locking him up all the time," he admitted.

"Hardly seems fair," Carol admitted. "Daryl slept outside his cell all night. He can't do that every night."

"Have you talked to him?"

"He didn't want to talk when I tried. Barely said a word."

Rick sighed. "Keep trying, okay? I don't want him to forget that we care."

Carol smiled at Rick. "He won't forget."

* * *

Glenn rubbed his aching bruised face gently.

Maggie sat close to him, she'd not strayed far from him since they'd got back to the prison. He could barely stand for her to be anywhere else but besides him.  
He was tired. So tired. He'd barely slept since they got back. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the terrified look on her face as she was bought out to him, half naked. His Maggie. The way that creep pulled her close, telling her it was okay, and how she kept her eyes on Glenn the whole time. Despite what Merle had done to him, what had been to Maggie pissed him off a whole lot more.

But The Governor wasn't here, and Merle was and it was easier to hate him right now than to forgive him.

Daryl walked into the room, seemingly too lost in his own thoughts to really notice Glenn and Maggie. He stopped short inside the room, looking slightly lost.

"You okay, man?" Glenn asked. Daryl turned towards the voice and the second his eyes met with Glenn and he was reminded of the damage, he looked away quickly as though not looking would change anything.

He retreated back the way he came without a word.

Glenn followed though, not ready to give up. Daryl was heading back towards the perch and Glenn followed up the first few steps so that he was close to Daryl but not too close. He knew Daryl was aware of his presence, but he still didn't turn round. Glenn didn't really have anything to say, well, he did, but nothing that he thought he could say to Daryl.

"They er... they kept your crossbow?" he said, venturing for something.

Daryl nodded, turned a little towards Glenn. "Man, that sucks," he followed up. It would be weird seeing Daryl without a crossbow, but maybe they'd be lucky and find another. Glenn suddenly realised that Daryl currently had no weapons. The knife and gun he usually carried would also have been taken and while he wanted Daryl to be ready to fight, he thought about how he'd sat with Merle last night and what if he did that again and Merle grabbed the knife from Daryl? He'd talk to Rick about it, none of them should be walking around unarmed.

Glenn tried to think of something else to say, but there was nothing else to say, so he drifted away, back to Maggie.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I love and appreciate all my reviews. They do make a difference. knowing people are enjoying this and taking the time to review it means a lot to me.

* * *

Rick let Merle out of the cell once for a walk around the grounds, guns trained on him the whole time.

"Thinking I should leave this dump," Merle told Daryl as they walked over the grass, Rick within earshot the whole time.

"You can't leave," Rick declared.

Merle stopped walking at that, looking at the other man with a look of disbelief. "Can't leave me locked up all the time in one stinking cell," Merle protested loudly.

"I'm thinking there's a block cleared out that you can use. You'll be safe enough there and you'll be away from our people," Rick explained.

Rick looked to Daryl for his reaction to the news and found his expression oddly blank. Merle shook his head and started walking again, his pace quicker this time, his agitation clear. Daryl didn't walk with him any further and Rick stopped beside the younger of the brothers. "It's the best thing I can think of," Rick admitted to Daryl.

Merle suddenly turned back to face Rick and started to close the gap between them. Rick's gun was aimed before Rick made it three steps.

Merle was smart enough to stop his pace but his words didn't stop. "You know, I can understand none of you ass holes caring about me enough to come back to Atlanta except for when Daryl did, but why'd ya'll leave him back at Woodbury, huh? Ain't you supposed to be real close? Least that's what Daryl was tellin' me when we were heading back here and we get back and not one of you was out lookin' for him? That's cold."

"It wasn't like that..." Rick started.

"Oh, no? You were getting a search party together were you?" Merle demanded. Rick's lack of answer said more than else. He looked to Daryl when he next spoke. "Didn't I always tell ya I was the only person who'd ever care about ya, huh? Hey, I might not be a great person, not good enough to be a cop but hell, I kidnapped people, tortured yer little chink friend to find you, bro. They did nothing. Got myself thrown outta the best place I've been since this whole shit went down. Did that for you, Daryl. They can't even send out a search party?"

Merle could tell he'd rattled Rick's cage. He didn't try and protest Merle's words, knew it would reek of desperation if he did. Daryl walked past Merle, a brief touch to his older brother's arm as he passed him and Merle smirked at Rick in that infuriating way he had. "Get back inside, now," Rick demanded.

* * *

Rick took Axel and Maggie with him to the cell he'd originally given to the prisoners. It would do for Merle, yet he made the decision that Merle couldn't have the freedom to the yard like the prisoners had.

He knew Maggie and Glenn wouldn't feel safe if he was able to stroll around outside carefree and Rick himself didn't think it sounded like a smart idea for he and Merle to come face to face either.

Carol and Beth took turns caring for Judith while preparing a meal for everyone. Carol choose to make soup, seeing as Daryl didn't even attempt yesterday's meal. She hoped his hunger would be greater today forcing him to meat, and as it was only soup, he'd at least be able to eat it. She did extra vegetables and meat to make the meagre meal more filling to the others, but light enough on it's own for Daryl.

Carl walked past Merle's cell and saw him stood at the cell doors. Merle eyed the keys hanging from Carl's belt.

"C'mere kid."

Carl stopped and looked over to Merle. "Y-you need something?" Merle was an intimidating guy, even behind bars. Carl had got used to Daryl, Merle was someone new.

"I wanna talk to ya, that's all." Merle tried.

Carl stood where he was. "You can talk with me over here," Carl said, not missing Merle's eyes on the keys.

Merle smirked. "Well ain't you ya Father's son, huh?" Merle stepped back away from the bars. "Seen my brother?"

Carl shook his head. "I think he's outside. You want me to get him for you?"

Merle contemplated for a moment. "Nah, one of us might as well enjoy our freedom, huh?"

Carl studied Merle for a moment. "Where were you when your Mom died?" he asked.

The look of surprise on Merle's face couldn't be hidden. He hadn't expected the kid to know something like that. Wasn't like Daryl to share things with people, especially things like that.

"Daryl tell ya?" he asked, even though it was obvious. Carl nodded. "I was in juvvie," he looked over to Carl and then sat down on the ground. "Spent a lot of time there. Didn't get to be there for my brother."

"He probably needed you. I guess you needed him too," Carl assumed.

Merle nodded thoughtfully. He started to think back to the camp. The woman with the long hair, 'the stick' as he'd referred to her as she was so damn thin, she was the kids Mother and he hadn't seen her around. There was a newborn baby and he guessed maybe she hadn't made it. And it made sense. Daryl would tell the kid about him loss to let him know how it felt. Let him know someone understood.

"I think Daryl was 7 or 8 when our Mom died, lot younger than you. I guess I was probably more your age when I lost her," he smirked at a thought. "You're a big brother too."

"Carl!" Glenn said as he came over to the youngster. "C'mon, lets go out and find Daryl, huh?"

Carl looked at Merle and headed to the door where Maggie was waiting. Before he left, Glenn gave Merle the finger. "Enjoy your cell."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, I've had this chapter written for ages and just never got round to posting it. It's strange writing this when the show is now at a place where it may contradict things I've written, but so far, it's not been too bad.  
Enjoy.

* * *

7.

Once outside, Glenn out a hand on Carl's shoulder.

"Listen, I don't think you should talk to Merle too much. He's trouble, okay?"

"At first he was trying to get me to go over to him, to grab the keys. But I wouldn't go near him. I'm not a dumb kid."

"No, I know. He's just... he got the jump on me and Maggie and we both had our guns aimed at him and he still got the upperhand. He's smart. Too smart to be just thought of as a dumb red neck."

Carl frowned. "I don't think of him like that anyway."

Of course he didn't. Carl was still a kid, those labels came later in life. His life before this was more focused on TV and games and playing with his friends.

"Yeah, I know. Why don't you talk to Daryl. Think he could using some distractions," Glenn said, looking across the yard to where Daryl was slowly walking round the fences perimeter.

Carl nodded and headed down towards the other Dixon brother.

Maggie stepped up beside Glenn. "What d'ya think of Rick's plan?"

Glenn sighed. "I think it's probably the best thing in a bad situation. I mean, he can't let him go because I can see Merle coming back with this army of crazies he finds and we can't kill him because of Daryl but... but in a perfect world, I wish he were dead."

* * *

Rick was working on clearing the old cell block for Merle when Hershel came to join him.

"Carol's about to get some food ready, so don't work too much longer or that boy of yours will eat the lot," Hershel said.

Rick smiled. He was sure Carl was going through a growth spurt and any day he'd wake up and be towering over him. "Thanks," he said.

"Glenn and Maggie were talking about coming down to help you after dinner."

"Keen to see him go," Rick remarked.

"Can't blame them. Although it's not the easiest situation," Hershel admitted.

"I expected Daryl to come back. I sort of hoped Merle wouldn't. Just wish this whole mess hadn't started. It's pretty much all my fault as well, I should never have handcuffed Merle but he was out of control... I had no choice."

Hershel nodded in sympathy. "I would imagine this isn't the first time those two brothers have been abandoned."

"You think Daryl feels like we abandoned him?" Rick asked, hating the thought.

"I wouldn't like to say, Rick. Just think of the chances you gave Daryl. When you came to the farm, you were a lot more trusting, not so threatened by strangers. Do you think if you met Daryl for the first time now you'd treat him the same way you initially did?"

Rick frowned at the thought. "This first time I spoke to him I told him I'd left his brother handcuffed to a roof and he threw dead squirrels at me and tried to stab me," Rick recalled.

Hershel laughed gently at the story. "Okay, well, what I'm saying is, maybe be a little less heavy handed with the brother. Maybe give him the same chance to grow you gave Daryl."

* * *

Daryl had stayed with Merle after dinner for company, not that Daryl did much but sit and listen as Merle talked to him, or more precisely, at him.

As promised, Maggie and Glenn came along to help clear the cells.

"I can't wait for Merle to move this way. Guy gives me the creeps," Maggie said. "I know he's Daryl's brother but..."

"He said anything to you?" Glenn asked.

"No. Just creepy, scary guy," Maggie finished. They worked in silence for a little longer before Glenn stopped.

"I can't do this. I can't pretend this is going to solve the problem. All we're doing is moving him. He's still a problem. We still can't trust him," Glenn said. "You think if he spends long enough locked up with only Daryl visiting him that he won't go crazy? You're putting all of us in danger, Rick."

At Glenn's outburst, both Maggie and Rick had stopped what they were doing. He nodded. "I understand the worry, but there is no other way," Rick explained.

"There is. There's one way. He goes for good."

"It's not gonna work. We could never guarantee he doesn't come back."

"No, I mean permanently...gone."

"Glenn, what are you talking about?" Maggie asked, not sure she heard him right.

"Could make it look like an accident. A walker ambush..."

"God, no! What's wrong with you?" Rick interrupted.

Glenn turned towards Maggie as she stared at him horrified. Glenn looked from Maggie back towards Rick. He turned and left them and walked back towards the other cell block.

"Shit," Rick muttered as both he and Maggie headed after him.

* * *

The sound of voices carried into the cell block before they saw anyone.

It sounded heated but by the time the other three entered they were almost silent and a strained tension lingered between them.

Daryl was still sat by Merle's cell, looking towards the trio that had returned.

"Er, I think that cell blocks about ready for you," Rick said.

"Already?" Daryl questioned.

Rick nodded. "Daryl, I'm guessing you'll want to stay with your brother a few days, huh?"

"I guess," Daryl replied, unsure of the sudden pace.

"Get your stuff then," Rick ordered, waiting for him to get what he needed.

Daryl eyed Rick suspiciously. Did he want him out? He looked back to Merle who just nodded at Daryl and the younger brother walked quickly over to the stairs and grabbed his meagre belongings before heading back over to Rick.

"Carl, keep an eye on things here until I get back," Rick said. He knew Carl would but he wanted to make sure his son realised that he was on alert here, hopefully he picked up that things weren't okay.

The sooner Merle was away from Glenn the happier he'd be.

Rick unlocked Merle's cell door and indicated for him to go forward. "Daryl, lead the way." Rick instructed and Daryl and Merle headed towards the other cell block.

* * *

Daryl dropped the few bits and pieces he had into one of the cells. He didn't intent to sleep in a cell still but his belonging's might as well live in one.

He was perplexed at Rick's eagerness to move him out. It hadn't been discussed before and now he was literally throwing the man out with his brother. Merle could sense his brothers confusion as the younger man started pacing around.

Merle knew it was only a matter of time before Daryl lost it being here with him.

He didn't want to go into an open cell but he didn't mind being in a cell block, as long as he had the keys. Lock Daryl in anywhere and it took a very short amount of time for him to start to lose it.  
He had the added benefit of trying to figure out what he'd done wrong to warrant the move.

"Has he said somethin' to you?" Daryl asked Merle.

Merle shook his head as he watched Daryl pace around a bit more until he got fed up of the motion and grabbed Daryl, stilling him. "Listen, told ya they were a bunch of assholes. They don't trust you now I'm about. Think ya gonna stab 'em in the back. S'why they moved you out, bro."

Daryl let out a breath which Merle thought sounded like a sob. He never took abandonment well. "Might as well get some sleep," Merle said, heading into one of the cells.

Daryl watched him go and stood by the cell door, looking in.

"Why dontcha sleep on the floor, like ya used to?" Merle said, indicating to the space beside the bed.

Daryl looked back to the door that Rick had locked a short time ago and realising that this was it for him now, he reluctantly did what Merle said.

Maybe this is where he should be, Daryl thought to himself, not noticing how his brother smirked at how things were falling into place.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Maggie had taken Glenn outside.

She wanted them to have time away from the others so she could talk just to him.

"Listen, I know you're still angry..."

"And you're not?"

"Hear me out, okay?" Glenn studied her for a moment before nodding his head. "Look, despite it all, that guy is Daryl's brother. If you do anything to him Daryl will never trust the group again. He'd probably leave. It's the only family he's got and I know right now you hate that guy but we gotta find a way to make this work. For Daryl, okay?"

Glenn sighed, knowing she was right. "It's just every time I see him, I think about what that guy was gonna do to you..."

"That wasn't Merle. I know ultimately he was responsible for us being there, but maybe he didn't even know The Governor was capable of doing something like that. Lets keep the blame where it needs to be. I don't wanna make this harder for anyone."

* * *

The sound of the cell block door unlocking echoed around the block and Merle stood at the cell door, watching as Rick Grimes entered. His boy stood by the door, guarding it and as usual when Merle saw him, he had his gun ready for use if anyone tried anything.

He liked the kid for it.

Rick eyed Merle and the smile that reached his lips as he looked at Carl. They shared a dangerous glance, eyes locking as they threw silent threats to one another. Rick held the tray out for Merle to take, it contained dishes and cups with their breakfast on it.

"Daryl, come get this," Merle called back into the cell.

Daryl shuffled past Merle and grabbed the tray his eyes only briefly flicking to Rick once before he looked away. He returned to the cell without a word.

Rick felt a fool right then. He could see what moving Daryl out with Merle had done and he hated himself for it. He stepped forward towards the opening of the cell but Merle blocked his path.

"Ya ain't welcome here," Merle said, threateningly.

Rick pushed aside the threat and entered the cell. Daryl had placed the tray on the bottom bunk and sat on the floor opposite it, one of the bottles of water in his hand.

"We need to talk," Rick said.

"Ain't nuffin' to talk about," Daryl replied.

"I didn't want you out here, I had no choice. There was a situation..."

"What situation?" Daryl asked, temper rising.

"It's not important, but I needed you to be here with Merle."

Daryl huffed at Rick and turned his attention away from him.

"I think he's done talking to you," Merle said. "We talked about it, and we're not gonna be stuck in a cell the rest of our lives."

"That's not an option," Rick said.

"The hell it ain't, we're gettin' outta this place. Few days from now. Give us time to rest up and heal and then we go."

Rick shook his head. "No, you can't just leave," he said, more towards Daryl than Merle.

Merle got in front of Rick then, blocked his view of Daryl. And he smiled. "You'll change your mind," was all Merle said, before stepping into the cell and sitting on the bed, passing across one of the bowls of food for Daryl, before taking his own.

Rick looked to Daryl once more and how he was refusing to even look at Rick before he left the cell.

* * *

When Rick got back to C block the others were all there, either eating breakfast, or clearing away.

It was impossible to ignore the worried look on Rick's face.

"What's wrong?" Hershel asked.

Rick looked to the man before letting out a deep sigh and walking over to the table and sitting next to Carl. "I'm not sure how we're going to get Daryl back," he confessed.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked his father.

"I can barely get a word in with Merle there."

"He doesn't understand why you moved him out. And to be honest, I don't get it either." Carol confessed.

"I did it for Merle's own good. Let's face it, there's more than one threat with him being here." Rick said, not addressing anyone in particular. "Hell, even I've got history with him. The problem isn't just that, it's that we don't really know Merle. What he might do. What he's capable of." Rick looked away at the nastier thoughts that ran through his mind at what Merle could do to the group.

"But why did you insist Daryl leave with him?" Carol asked, her tone held a slightly accusing tone, even if her face stayed neutral. She was trying to understand.

Before Rick could answer, Glenn stepped in. "Because I told Rick I'd kill him myself. And I still would if he threatened anyone in this group."

"I thought moving Daryl with Merle was the best thing. He'd barely left his side since they got back. Merle said they were gonna leave. In a few days."

"What did Daryl say?" Maggie asked.

"He didn't say anything."

* * *

A/N: In case you haven't noticed, this Merle is a lot more of the horrible, bully-ish Merle than I usually write.


End file.
